Hanikamiya Rese
Rese Hanikamiya (はにかみ屋 冷静) is a main character for many of my fanfictions. She is also a character in the Original Series of Inazuma Eleven, and 10 years prior to those events. She returns in GO as part of the Resistance. Background Original Series (10 years before the Original Series) Rese was just a normal girl, living in a quiet town with a beach nearby; that was the place where she met her two best friends. She also loves to play soccer and grew up playing it,. Soccer was introduced to her by her older brother. Personality Rese is a very shy girl; she sometimes stutters or blushes when she talks, however, often headstrong, outgoing and confident. But Rese is passionate when it comes to soccer and defending her close friends. She isn't shy towards her brother, as she sometimes jokes around him or teases him. She is clumsy and silly but smart as well. Overall, she is a kindhearted person, she won't try to hurt others, instead she is gentle, outgoing and kind. She gets angry when others hurt her close friends or her brother; but also when others tease her. When she joined Aliea, she seemed to be a different person, the opposite of who she was in Raimon; but she returned to who she was when she came back. Growing up, Rese became more confident, able to stand up for herself, but still retains her kindness. Appearance She has orange hair which she mostly ties up in a side ponytail, green eyes and pale-fair complexion. She wears the Raimon soccer uniform when playing for the Raimon Junior High soccer team, but wears the Chaos uniform when playing for Aliea Gakuen - Chaos, to be specific. She also wore the Universe Elements uniform when she formed her own team. Her casual clothes consist of a pink hoodie with a yellow lightning bolt sewed to it, a yellow skirt and mixed colored (one red, the other, blue) sneakers. When Rese was younger; (About the time in this chapter) she wore a half red, half blue hoodie; with the colors divided by a black lightning bolt in the middle, sporting black shorts and mixed sneakers. GO In GO, she got taller and she wears a plain white, short-sleeved hoodie, with an indigo colored hood, a jacket, divided into two colors, red and blue; separated by a black lightning bolt at the back, a pale yellow skirt which is very similar to her previous casual clothing and dark gray sneakers. Although her hair got longer, she still ties it in a side ponytail. Plot (Spoilers) Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure! She is the main character in the fanfic, "Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!" First, she met Suzuno and Nagumo, after a while, they became very close friends until Rese moved. For 10 years, she never saw her brother again, due to an accident plotted by Kageyama Reiji. She, however, became close friends with Endou Mamoru, as they are shown to have a "brother-sister" relationship even though they aren't biologically related. In the story, she joins Aliea Gakuen and forms her own team. (Aliea Gakuen)]] To be edited~ Relationships SPOILERS! ]] She has an older brother named Hanikamiya Tasuku. She thinks of Nagumo Haruya (Burn) and Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) as her closest friends; including her friend from 3rd grade, Jettsu Takio. While walking to Raimon Junior High, she met with Endou, they now stay as very close pals with a "brother-sister" relationship. But she's also friends with Zaizen Touko and Urabe Rika, as they are the only female team players of the Raimon Team. Though Touko and Rika tease her a lot, she still considers them good friends. Hissatsu Techniques *[[ Fire Strike|SH Fire Strike]] (fanmade) *[[ Wind Strike|SH Wind Strike]] (fanmade) *[[ Direct Wind|DF Direct Wind]] (fanmade) *[[ Flame Slide|DF Flame Slide]] (fanmade) *[Clash!! | [SH Dual Clash!!]] (Fanmade; with Hanikamiya Tasuku) *[[ Flare Tunnel | SH Flare Tunnel ]] (Fanmade; with Noah Dreams ) * SH Element Blast (Fanmade; with Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya) *[[ Element Catch | GK Element Catch]] (Fanmade; with Hanikamiya Tasuku, Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya) *[of Fire|[SH/OF/DF Sea of Fire]] (Game) Keshin *Galactica Flame *Ice-Wind Warrior Keshin Hissatsu *Blaze War (Galactica Flame) KH *Snowstorm Blizzard (Ice-Wind Warrior) KH Trivia *Though her name is written as Rese Hanikamiya, Rese 'is her first name. *She was nicknamed "Chocolate"; from the chocolate called "Reese's". *Her favorite colors (Among many others) are shown to be red and blue. **These two colors reflect on her two elements, wind and fire. *She was 4 years old when she met Nagumo and Suzuno, 14 (Original Series) years old when she went to Raimon Junior High, and 24 years old in GO. *She plays in 3 positions, Defender, Midfielder, and Forward. *Since she has 2 elements; Wind and Fire; she also has 2 Keshin; Galactica Flame and Ice-Wind Warrior. *Her name "Hanikamiya" means shy/shy person, and "Rese" means calm. *Her last name has a pattern, ''a and i'' alternately. (H'a'n'''i'k'a'''m'i'y'a). *Her appearance, "orange hair" came from her father, but the "green colored eyes" were inherited from her mother. The opposite goes to her brother. *She is part of the team; The Blue Flames(青い炎) made by User:Akuji-san, Kaiousei Gakuen made by user:Kotoni~x, Dark Dragons made by User:NanoForever, also Fuxelow 11 by User:FubukiKazemaru. *She rarely lets her hair down, she is mostly seen with her hair tied in a side ponytail. *Although she doesn't play as a goalkeeper; she has one hissatsu that involves goalkeeping. *Her name; "Rese", and her dub name; "Reese" are similarly spelled, and somehow sound alike. *Though she was ''part of Aliea Gakuen, she didn't have a code name. *During her free time, she ''loves playing video games. Pictures (for more pictures, go here! :3) Rese.PNG|My very first drawing of Rese~ (Drawn on March 2012) IMG 6724.JPG|An old drawing of Rese and Suzuno in their casuals~ NewChaos.png|Rese in Chaos (newer version~) Diamond Dust Rese.PNG|Rese in Diamond Dust ReseProminenceNew.png|Rese in Prominence (Newer version~) Rese Ref W TEXT.png|Workin' on the ref sheet~ Added some text~ Still WIP, though. headshotYoung1.png|Rese when she was younger ReseSchoolUniform.PNG|Rese in her school uniform mimax1.png|A MixiMax of Rese and Suzuno NewUniverseElements.png|Rese in Universe Elements' jersey ClotheSwap.png|Rese and Tasuku switching clothes~ XD ReseFanloid.png|Rese if she was a Vocaloid xD Matryoshka ReseTasuku.png|Rese and Tasuku in a マトリョシカ Matryoshka crossover GenderBendRese.png|Genderbent Rese ResePixel.png Resetasuku miximax by hungry4ramen-d5smble.png|ReseTasuku MixiMax Hanikamiya rese by hungry4ramen-d5u3rrn.png Genderbends.png Keytar.png Thank you so much, minna!!~♪☆ <3 These beautiful artworks aren't made by me,but I'll feature 'em here as a way of my thanks and appreciation!Thank you so much,everyone!!<3 Rese Request.jpg|Yes, Kotoni-chan, I still remember this drawing and still love it until today! Arigatou!~ Rese Hanikamiya Drawing request.jpg|Another piece from Kotoni! And this is by far, her latest one for me! Hehe, and I love that little dialogue part you put in there, too! >w< Rese-chan.jpg|Rese as drawn by Apple! Thank you so much! I love all the hard work you've put in; not just to this - but to all of your works! Keep it up!~ <33 Rese hanikamiya by ssb fan4ever-d556cvn.png|Drawn by my amazing artist pal, Adri! I could thank you a billion times! <3 Even though you were really busy, you agreed to draw for me <3 Thank you so much, Adriana!~ Thank you so much,minna <33 not even words can describe how thankful I am!~ Notes~ Heeeeya, minna! Also, if you wanna include Rese in a fanfic of yours, please do notify me! Thanks for listening and visiting! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here and here] for very random doodles and art! 15.21.13 Category:Fanmade Character Category:Universe Elements Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure! Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:RTTTOCUE Category:Past and Present Category:Captains Category:Wind Element Category:Fire Element Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Forward Category:Midfielder Category:Defender Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Antagonists Category:2nd Year Category:Fan Art Category:Crossing The Bridge Series Category:Resistance Category:The Dark Dragons Series Category:Magic Water